Latinoni
by XTheBluePhoenix
Summary: Takes place sometime after Hetaoni. Some of the Latin nations heard about what happened in the mansion but don't really believe it. As they go inside the mansion, they are trapped and now have to find a way out. Most importantly, come back out alive.


OMG! I can't believe I'm writing this! –dies- Anyways! Although this takes place sometime after Hetaoni, the whole storyline will pretty much be the same. So with that, I shall get started!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Hetalia and Hetaoni. They all belong to their rightful owners. All the Hetamerica characters belong to Nennisita1234 on dA.

Here we go!

**Chapter 1: We're Trapped!**

"Mexico, why the hell did you bring us here anyway!" asked Guatemala as he gave a glare at the brunette.

"America said a while back that this mansion is haunted. He looked so scared when he was talking about it. I wanted to see if it was true," explained Mexico as he snickered when he remembered seeing America so shaken about it.

"So you brought us here, because?" asked El Salvador.

"If it was true, there's no way I'm going by myself," grinned the Mexican.

The rest of the group facepalmed.

"You're an idiot," muttered Guatemala. _Although something feels off about this mansion._

"M-maybe we should go inside. It might not be as bad as America mentioned," said Costa Rica.

"Alright then," said Guatemala. _I still can't shake off that feeling..._

"Hurry up guys!" yelled Mexico as he already entered the mansion.

The other three nations soon followed behind him.

"It looks so boring!" complained Mexico as he looked around to see the bare white walls and brown wooden floor.

"Don't start your damn whining. You wanted to come in here," commented El Salvador.

"If it's so boring to you, maybe we should leave," said Guatemala. But it was too late, the door ended up shutting by itself.

"O-or not... Maybe we should go look around," suggested Costa Rica.

As he said that, they all heard something break. This caused Costa Rica to yelp, Mexico to jump a bit, El Salvador to be shaken, and for Guatemala to be spooked out a bit.

"Err... Maybe I should go see what was that," suggested Guatemala as he headed down the hallway.

"B-be careful, Guate," said Costa Rica.

"I will," replied Guatemala as he waved a hand at them.

000000

Guatemala soon started getting frustrated. _Locked, locked, locked! Why is every damn door locked? _Once he got to the door at the end of the hallway, he sighed in relief to find that it was unlocked. _Thank god. _

He looked around as he entered the room. _Everything looks normal. _He walked around and really saw that everything in the room looked normal. Too normal. _Where did that crash noise come from? _He found his answer as he looked down and spotted a broken plate. _I wonder how it fell? It was probably too close to the edge of the counter or something._

As he looked back up, he noticed a black door near him. _Hmm... _He started getting frustrated again. _Locked! What the hell is with all these doors? _He sighed as he soon gave up and started heading back to the enterance. He started getting suspicious as he neared the enterance and still did not hear any voices. _Strange. I would've heard Mexico complaining by now and El Salvador telling him to shut up. _Once he made it to the enterance, he saw that everyone was gone. _They left? I know Costa Rica would've left but Mexico and El Salvador? And why would they leave without me? _As he tried to open the front door, he found that it wouldn't open too. _You have got to be kidding me! –sigh- Looks like I'm stuck here. I might as well look around._

Guatemala started walking down the 2nd hallway. Once he got there, he looked around to find anything. _A japanese style room? That's strange. I wonder who lived here. _As he was leaving, he eyed another black door. _I wonder, what's behind it? The door's probably locked anyway. _He soon exited the room and went to the 3rd hallway.

_There has to be a reason why most of the doors are locked. But, what is the reason? And, why do I still keep having a strange feeling about this mansion? _He tried every door of the hallway befor turning the corner. _If the front door is locked, does that mean that the others are somewhere around here? _He soon came back to reality as he looked foward. His eyes widened as he saw a large, gray, naked creature in front of him that resembled much to an alien. Before Guatemala could react, the creature quickly entered the room behind it and shut it. Guatemala stood frozen where he was at, his face still shocked with horror.

_W-what was that? I-I must be imagining things._

He stiffly moved foward toward the door where the creature went in. He jiggled the door knob a few times before he sighed. _Locked... Of course._

He soon noticed another door next to him. _There is too many doors in this mansion._ He tried the door to find it open. _Finally. _He entered the room and saw a sink in there. As he walked in, his expression changed. _I'm in a bathroom? I'm surprised this isn't even locked._ He frowned a bit as he eyed the toilet. _Hmm... _He soon pulled out a coin from his pocket. _Heads, I use this one. Tails, I try to find another bathroom on the other floors. _As he flipped the coin, he made a disgusted face. _That's just great._ He frowned as he saw the coin fall in the toilet. _There is no way I'm going to get that! _He sighed of frustration and exited the bathroom.

He started walking back near the enterance. _I should probably go check ot the other floors in this place. It can't as bad as this floor, right?_

The brunette found the stairs and went up to the 2nd floor. He found that it was similar to the 1st floor. He started walking down a hallway. He got frustrated again to find most of the doors locked too. Eventually, once he go to the end of the hallway, he found the last door open. He went inside to find that it was an ordinary room.

As he looked around, he heard a chattering which made him stiff where he was at. _Where is that coming from? _He spotted a curtain to also find it shaking. _There's something...or someone behind there._ He cautionly went closer to the curtain and pulled it to the side. His eyes widened to find who was behind it.

It was Mexico.

Guatemala kneeled down next to the shaking Mexican.

"Mexico?"

The said Mexican kept shaking, not answering to the brunette.

"Mexico, what happened? Where are the others?" asked Guatemala.

Mexico still couldn't reply as he curled up and kept shaking.

"Hmph! I'll find you something to drink. Then let's see if you'll talk," said Guatemala as he closed the curtain and exited the room.

Guatemala walked back down to the first floor and headed toward the first room he entered. Once he walked inside, he grabbed a cup tried to get water from the sink. _Why wouldn't Mexico talk? He looked so scared. I've never seen him liked that. _He looked down at the sink and his eyes widened. _What the! _He had a shocked expression as he saw the sink was so twisted that he couldn't even get water from it. _When did this happened? It was completely normal when I first saw it._ He sighed from frustration. _Hmph! Mexico can have damn toilet water for all I care. _Guatemala soon started heading toward the bathroom with the cup still at hand.

000000

"I am completely losing my mind," said Guatemala as he saw multiple items where the toilet is. _This mansion is getting way too wierd._ He saw a water bottle on top of the toilet. _I might as well get it. _He grabbed the water bottle and headed back to the room where Mexico was.

He soon eventually made it back to the room. He entered and once again, moved the curtain to the side.

"Aye! Mexico, I brought some water for you," said Guatemala as he shoved the water bottle to Mexico's face. He didn't mention that he got the bottle from a toilet though.

Mexico stared at the bottle for a bit before grabbing it and started drinking it. He finally stopped shaking and managed to talk again.

"G-Guate? Thank god, I'm glad that you found me," stuttered Mexico.

"As I said before, what happened?" asked Guatemala.

"Well, El Salvador, Costa Rica and I wanted to go look around the mansion to see if we find anything. As we were looking, we all saw this huge gray monster and we all separated and all hid somewhere. I don't know where El Salvador and Costa Rica are hiding though," explained the brunette.

Guatemala's eyes widen as he heard what Mexico was saying. _They all saw the Thing too?_

"I managed to find this," said Mexico as he offered a key to Guatemala, "It's the key to the library on the 1st floor. I hope this will help you find where the others are at."

Guatemala looked at the key for a second before taking it.

"What about you?" asked Guatemala.

"I don't feel so well right now. Just come back for me later," replied Mexico.

"Hmph. Alright then," said Guatemala as he stood and headed toward the door.

"One more thing," said Mexico which made the brunette stop on his tracks.

"As soon as you find everyone else, find away to get them out of this damn place," explained the Mexican.

It took a moment before Guatemala could answer.

"I will,"

With that, the brunette closed the door behind him and headed straight for the 1st floor.

000000

_Finally!_ Thought Guatemala as he finally got the right door to fit the key in. He unlocked the door and went inside the library.

He walked foward. As he looked around the bookshelves, he found a table. Most importantly, what he found on the table.

_Riceballs? First a japanese style room and now riceballs?__ What is with this mansion? _He looked at the food items for a moment. He froze as he heard footsteps near the bookshelves. As he looked up, his eyes widen with horror.

_I-it's that Thing again! _Guatemala quickly made a run towards the door with the gray creature in pursuit. Once he made it to the door, he smirked.

_So long you damn Thi- _As he tried to open the door, he found that it was locked.

_What the hell! _He stood frozen as he heard footsteps coming closer to him and can even hear it growling.

Guatemala's expression changed as he lost all his patience.

"I hate this damn house!"

With that, he turned to face the creature, took out his sword, and ran toward it.

TBC

Cliffhanger! Yes I'm stopping there. I don't want to make the chapter longer than it already is. I'll probably look shorter when it's posted since it's a bit past 4 pages on MS Word.

Here's to make it easier to everyone who's a bit confused. Although I'm writing 3rd POV, I'm still kinda putting 1st POV since you see Guatemala thinking a lot in the chapter. The POV's of each chapter will change as the story progresses so you won't see Guatemala's POV for too much longer.

I am sorry to anyone that knows of Hetamerica that I've probably made all of the countries here so far a bit OOC. It's Hetaoni for crying out loud! Of course the characters will be more OOC than usual.

I will try to update soon. I need to rewatch a bit of what happens after the fight. I have a bit of memory loss here xD

Anyways! As I said before. All the Hetamerica characters in this story belong to Nennisita1234 on dA. Go check out her profile! :D

With that, I'm out!

R&R!

-CHL


End file.
